


Only fools rush in

by gottalovev



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Pining, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottalovev/pseuds/gottalovev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kono loves her job and her team. And quite possibly a teammate in particular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only fools rush in

**Author's Note:**

> This is a modified version of a fic that was published on LJ in the fall 2011 [H50_exchange](http://h50_exchange.livejournal.com). The recipient, [scandalbaby](http://scandalbaby.livejournal.com), had asked for a PG-13 fic but I initially went overboard and made it for mature audience (oops! lol!). The [PG-13 version](http://h50-exchange.livejournal.com/6140.html) is at the community but she kindly agreed that I could publish this version, too! thank you!
> 
> Spoiler warning: hints at events from the first five episodes of season 2
> 
> Humongous thanks to [somehowunbroken](http://somehowunbroken.livejournal.com) who did a great beta job to make the two versions better; any remaining errors are mine.

Kono can't stop smiling, and it's with a bounce in her step that she enters the office. She's got her gun and her badge and she's not going to lie, the whole ordeal has been hell. On top of the professional clusterfuck, she'd had a taste of what exactly it was to be a family pariah just like Chin, and she's convinced that there had been whispers that made it his fault, somehow. But that's all over, now, and the plan is that she'll seize the chance she's given to be part of Five-0 again and kick ass and take names. As it should be.

It's early and for a moment Kono thinks she arrived first to headquarters - yes, she is eager, sue her - even though the door was unlocked. At a second glance she spots Danny in the break room, looking intently at the coffee machine with a grip so tight on the counter that his knuckles are white. He looks absolutely exhausted, eyes sunken and a bitter and unhappy twist to his mouth that goes further than coffee not brewing fast enough.

"Hey brah," she pipes up, giving Danny a hip check as she gets her own mug. He does smile at her, for a second.

"You morning persons disgust me," he says with no bite and she punches him up on the arm.

"You are jealous, admit it," she teases, although they both know that even if Danny is grumpy in the morning, he's usually among the first ones in.

He scoffs. "Maybe I am."

The banter is almost forced and it makes Kono fidget. She knows how close they came to losing Danny, who is angry and hurting that things didn't work out with Rachel. Every day she battles with guilt because she's so relieved: it's not just Steve who'd have felt bereft if Danny had left.

Danny's eyes fall to her belt and he smiles more widely, eyes crinkling as Kono gestures at the shield à la Vanna White.

"Hey, look who's finally back in an official capacity!" he says, offering a high five and a real grin this time.

She slaps his hand, laughing: this should be a good day.

***

"My neighbor was throwing away a volleyball net," Steve says. "What do you say, guys? My place tomorrow, 1300?"

"Sure, yeah, cool," Chin says with a smile as Kono agrees with a double thumbs up.

They all turn to Danny, expectant. He's frowning but doesn't seem too put off.

"Beach volley?" he asks.

"Duh," Kono answers for them all, because it's a seriously stupid question.

Danny scowls at her.

"I don't know." Danny obviously wants to hole up in his place and not see the light, like a wounded animal, as she suspect he does every weekend he doesn't have Grace.

"Afraid of a little fun, Danno? Or you are just bad at volleyball? Those nets are pretty high, after all." It seems that Steve chose goading over puppy eyes to try to convince Danny.

"Fuck you, McGarrett," Danny says. "I'll have you know that I wasn't so bad, you know, 15 years ago when I last played."

"It will be fun!" Steve's eagerness is showing, now, which is ruthless since everyone knows Danny can't resist the puppy eyes.

Danny caves. "Fine, fine. A little while."

"It's my turn to bring the beer!" Chin says brightly.

It's instinct for the team to close around Danny, to show him he's appreciated and wanted in ways he might not imagine.

***

As she looks in the mirror, this way and then that, Kono pushes her breasts up. It's an old reflex from the time when she bemoaned her figure. But the top is flattering on her and that's more than enough. She looks _hot_.

"Looking good, cousin," Maeli approves as she pops her head inside the changing room, then comes in, fiddling with the string tied around Kono's neck to untwist it. She frowns lightly. "Are you sure..." she adds before trailing off.

"What's wrong?" Kono asks, turning to check her ass. Maybe it doesn't fit right.

Maeli laughs and gestures at the bikini. "The last two you bought were blue, too. What happened to owning the rainbow?"

Kono wants to protest that she has always loved blue, but it's true that she is drawn to the color a lot these days. _Danny likes blue, too,_ says the nagging little voice that never lets her lie to herself. Kono cringes; it's not like because Danny likes blue and that he might find the bathing suit attactive that she'll suddenly be his type. She has met Rachel, proper and sophisticated, and Kono can't even pretend she _wants_ to pull that off. Sure, she caught Danny looking at her appreciatively many times, but he's a man: they all look. In the interest of full disclosure, he hadn't been against gratuitous groping either, that one time they made out as a cover. It still makes her a bit weak in the knees when she thinks about it, a year later.

"I'm in a blue phase, I suppose," Kono says with a sigh.

"Hey, if it's cool for Picasso, it's good enough for Kono Kalakaua!" Maeli says with an answering shrug.

Kono laughs. "Preach it, sister!"

***

The volleyball net is obviously new but no one calls Steve on it, not even Danny. Fun is had by all and complaints are made about sand in unmentionable places, as expected.

If Danny drinks too much too fast all afternoon, no one mentions it either.

***

"Tell me what you see, young Padawan," Danny asks with an expansive gesture encompassing the hotel room and most probably the whole floor and the world beyond.

Kono starts talking through the scene, a high profile burglary, expending on the details that seem out of place and what can be learned from them, just like she does when she's with Chin. It's always a thrill to do this for real and not from a textbook or a simulation, and doing it with Danny gives it an additional twist. She loves when they pair off: of course she learns tons with Chin, too, but Kono's known him forever and even if his approval means the world to her, praise from Danny for an astute observation warms her in a very different way. Maybe not entirely in a professional capacity.

***

She never could resist forces of nature, in whatever form they take. It's a weakness. Even better is combining her two favorites.

"Why don't we catch some waves tomorrow?" Kono asks Danny on a slow Friday afternoon.

He surprises her by agreeing. "Sure, why not."

They haven't surfed for weeks, and without the lessons Kono has lost her best plausible excuse to steal touches and she misses it. It also used to be her own alone time with Danny: Steve has him almost all week long, and since Meka's case Kono knows that Danny and Chin go for a beer each Wednesday after work. She has it on good authority that even in the week when Steve was in prison, Danny and Chin went to that same bar out of stubbornness and acted as if the other was invisible.

"Excellent!" Kono crows, anticipating and dreading in equal parts the sweet torture of ogling once again what is hidden under his haole clothes.

Danny learns a lot faster than Kono had anticipated. She's just that awesome a teacher, clearly, but it's also a bit distressing: soon he won't need her anymore.

But Danny is smiling right now and it reaches his eyes. There's always that.

***

Normally, Kono should feel like a queen, even with an arm in a sling and her right foot trapped in a walking cast. After all, all of her men are at her beck and call. Steve is incredibly sweet, probably in part from a sense of guilt that she was thrown like a rag doll in the warehouse explosion he caused. He even bought her the latest issue of Guns and Ammo, and Kono didn't have the heart to tell him she's got a subscription. Chin fusses, too, and does her the incredible favor of keeping his own mom away from her, which removes the threat of being smothered to death. Danny is also on mother hen mode - absolutely no one is surprised - which means he has made it his personal responsibility to feed her and make sure she rests. Instead of enjoying the attention, Kono is frustrated beyond belief.

"I'm not a kid!" she explodes when she's asked if she wants a mid-afternoon snack and Danny suggests she could take a nap.

Danny doesn't seem intimidated in the least as he looks her up and down pointedly, lingering a second on her thighs where her mini-skirt has ridden up. "Frankly, no one could take you for a kid."

Kono shivers at the obvious flirting. Chin has to ruin the moment by yelling from his office that she'll always be eight years old to him.

She rolls her eyes and deflects. "Then bring me coco puffs, minions!"

Danny laughs, bright and happy, and then blinks as if he just surprised himself. Kono thinks she earned the proud smirk she plans to wear all day for having caused that.

***

It takes weeks but the confident strut is back, the bags under Danny's eyes recede, and the banter with Steve and the rest of them reaches pre-Rachel-fiasco levels. It's awesome and everyone in the team feels better for it.

Everyone in Five-0 also knows Danny's visitation schedule with Grace; that's just the way things are. The thought of him alone in his small place on a Grace-free weekend when he's made so much progress lately makes Kono itchy, enough that she finds herself parked in front of his apartment complex at two in the afternoon on a Sunday. She immediately spots Steve's truck and now that she knows Danny's not alone she could go, but on the contrary it makes her get out and walk to the door.

When she knocks she hears laughing inside and Kono blinks as Chin opens the door. A quick look near the side of the stairs reveals his bike and she doesn't know how she missed it.

"Great minds think alike, it seems," Chin says with a grin.

"I guess so!" she answers as she passes by him to get in.

The biggest surprise is to see Grace, lording over the kitchen table and a big pile of candy.

"I was about to text you to come over and join us in being thoroughly schooled at poker by a eight year old. _Again_ ," Chin is saying when Grace spots her.

"Kono!" she exclaims, positively beaming before running from the table to give her a big hug.

Kono grins and squeezes back. The little squirt is such a good kid, already babbling about how she's taking all of the Tootsie Rolls from Uncle Steve and Uncle Chin. When Kono looks up, she catches Danny smiling at them fondly. Her heart thuds, because she knows that getting along with Grace is a magnitude more important than chemistry and attraction if there's ever a possibility of a relationship with Danny. Without his daughter's implicit approval, they'd never work out. It should scare her that she's wishing for something serious with a man with a child, because most days she feels way too young for kids, no matter what her mother implies. Grace is a sweetheart, but she's already skirting the teen ages, and she could very well one day resent Kono for her parents not working out even if there is absolutely no basis for it.

"Are you ready to pay your tribute to Princess Grace?" Steve asks.

He might act all casual, but Kono knows it kills Steve to be systemically beaten at poker by a little girl. No one is giving Grace any chances, but she out-bluffs them all except for Danny, which proves she must have a tell that Kono is determined to find. Kono happily joins the game in progress when she's led to the table by Grace, pleased when Danny pulls a chair for her between him and his baby.

"Today is the day I win," Kono declares as she sits down, which makes everyone laugh.

"You wish," Danny says with a playful nudge.

So yeah, she might suck at poker and they all know it. It doesn't mean she can't _try_.

***

How does that saying go again? Carpe Diem? Well, Kono decides to apply it right this moment as she palms Danny's ass.

"Whoa," Danny exclaims under his breath, jumping a bit away from her.

"What?" Kono says with her most innocent smile. "We've got to make this realistic, and if I was your girlfriend I'd grope your ass all the time!" That's nothing but the truth, too, because jeez, what an ass.

He laughs and shakes his head fondly.

"As much as this is a wonderful thought, one I agree with wholeheartedly," Danny says before stirring her towards the dance floor. "I feel the need to remind you that we've got suspects to watch for right now, so it would be better to take the method acting down a notch or two."

It isn't hard to heave a very disappointed sounding sigh. "You are no fun, Danny. I'm just doing my job to make this realistic."

It makes him laugh again. "Please, I'am already distracted enough as it is."

"Why is that?" Kono asks as she darts looks around the room, hoping that Rachel didn't choose to ignore Danny's advice and decide to show up at this fundraiser even knowing that something might go down. _That_ would seriously dampen Kono's mood.

But Danny isn't scanning the crowd; he's looking straight at her, intent, as they sway lightly to the music.

" _You_ are why I'm distracted. You're stunning."

She'd had her hair artistically pulled up and Kono has to admit that she looks at her best tonight. She loves that she has a job that allows her to put a gorgeous silky blue dress ( _shut up_ , she tells the little voice) on her expenses account. Oh, and kick ass heels, too, since Danny is secure enough to have a girl taller than him on his arm, which is awesome. Of course the two million dollar diamond necklace on loan from Sasaki Jewelers to lure the thief doesn't hurt. It's breathtaking, and Kono's terrified to lose it or break it before they catch their guy.

"Thank you," Kono answers after a beat, hoping she's not flushing under the attention. "You're not so bad yourself," she adds, though to be frank she had almost choked on her tongue when she'd seen Danny in a tux that seems molded on him.

Danny grins before he dips her, making her laugh.

"You're so flattering. Now, do you see anyone who could be our thief?"

The previous victims' testimonies have been totally unhelpful in getting a good description of the thief, who seems to love disguises. They've had descriptions of a blue eyed blond, of a green eyed bearded man, and of a young guy with long brown hair and dark eyes. Sure, the victims were traumatized by the gun in their faces, but all they have is a calm soft spoken man – they're pretty sure it's one man and not several - an approximate height and a general MO. Three times now a couple covered in expensive jewelry was followed to their room after a high profile charity event and then robbed - relatively politely, apart from the gun thing.

The quartet begins something more formal and, after a couple of spins around the dance floor in their best waltz, Steve pipes up in Kono's ear comm.

"Well done, guys. If our perp is in the room he can't miss the fact that Kono has the most expensive jewelry of everyone attending the event. I think."

"Why don't we go outside? There could be more people to dazzle," Danny says, leading her by the hand.

The night is beautiful and many people escaped from the crowded ballroom to enjoy it. There are little groups of people chatting while holding champagne flutes and several couples enjoying a breather from the event. Danny stops at the edge of the gorgeous hotel garden that lines the terrace and Kono drapes herself on his side, an arm around his shoulders. She's so good at playing the girlfriend part.

Danny nuzzles near her ear to murmur. "The bad little thief can't see the necklace like this, honey."

Kono can't help the shiver as his breath tickles her skin and she hums in return. Danny rearranges them by half leaning and half sitting on a decorative boulder, then flipping her around as he pulls her back to his chest. She settles against him with a grin, and it's a good move indeed: everyone outside the party can have a good look at the diamonds if they wish to.

"Very clever," she says, letting her head fall back against Danny's shoulder.

"Thank you, I think so too," he says, letting the back of his hand slowly caress her side all the way to her thigh, his other arm curling loosely around her middle in a embrace that surely looks genuine. Kono's world narrows to the path Danny's hand follows and she's totally forgotten everything about the mission when Chin's voice shatters the illusion.

"You know, Danny," Chin says, and that his voice is chilly carries through the earpiece loud and clear. "Your hand slipping under her dress is a little overkill."

Danny sniggers and Kono would protest that it's not too much at all, but she loses all speech functions when he slips it a bit further up, the tip of his fingers touching the edge of the hidden leather thigh holster holding a ridiculously tiny gun. She grips Danny's leg and he can't miss the way her heart speeds up, with his lips on her pulse point like that. It's a faint relief to know he's not unaffected when he makes a chocked sound, too.

"That shouldn't be so hot," he whispers in the ear further from the mike.

"Me?"

"No, no, you're always hot," he says, tightening the arm around her waist. "The gun, jeez."

"Kinky," she says with a grin and lets her thighs fall a bit more open, pressing against Danny.

There is a strangled sound in the ear comm, probably conveying Chin's outrage. Danny brings his right hand up again and runs a finger down the necklace instead, following it down the side of her neck, then her collarbone to right above her breasts and god, fuck, it sets her on fire and she wants him so much.

"That's great," Steve's voice intrudes, "can't help but to watch the necklace when you do that."

Kono laughs, because getting off on this as her boss and her overprotective cousin are observing her, on a motherfucking job and in full view of Hawaii's rich and famous, is a bit surreal.

"Everyone is watching the start of soft core porn, you mean," Chin protests.

Kono feels Danny smile against her neck.

"Apart from you two perverts, note who's watching," he says in her shoulder, near where her mike is hidden.

"Yes, yes, we're getting info on the unidentified guests and employees, nothing yet," Chin says.

"I don't think he'll show himself here. It might be time to retreat to our humble abodes," Danny remarks.

That's when the thief generally strikes, and Steve asks them to wait for a couple of minutes while he and Chin go up first to get ready for the second part of the surveillance. They have booked the adjoining suite to Danny and Kono's where they'll be ready to pounce if their guy shows up and tries something.

As they reluctantly - well in Kono's case at least - leave their perch on the boulder, she grabs a flute of bubbly from a passing waiter and they share it, hanging off each other as they walk through the ballroom. They continue the act in the elevator they share with another couple and all the way along the corridor to the door of their suite. As soon as they get in, though, Danny steps back and Kono lets her hands fall off him, her heart dropping too. So it had been all for show?

"Okay, we're in," Danny declares, loud and clear. "We'll see if he bites."

"The MO is that he waits a while, catching people when they're groggy," Steve says.

"I know that Steven." At least Danny gives Kono an exasperated eye roll at that and she feels marginally better. "What shall we do to pass the time, Miss K?"

Kono has one idea or two that she doesn't dare to voice as she takes the necklace off, putting it in the safe as Danny does the same with the diamond covered cuffs and tie clip. Danny brushes her arm as he reaches past her and when Kono turns, she catches him staring at her mouth before he looks back up at her eyes. Kono steps into his personal space, but he could easily step away if he wants.

"I don't know, what about watching a little TV?" she asks.

This is insane: they are on a case while Steve and Chin are listening to everything they say and they could be face to face with an armed robber any minute. Danny doesn't step back but curls an arm around her waist again and pulls her flush to him. She kicked her heels coming in the room and the height difference is a lot less pronounced now, enough that Kono's only looking down a little, right into his eyes.

"Are you sure? There's nothing but infomercials at this time of the night," Danny says.

"They can be fun," she says as Danny starts nosing down her neck. Kono runs her hands up his arms and shit, the shoulders on this man, god. He has ditched the tux jacket, the bow tie and the first couple of buttons of his shirt are undone, making her want to peel it off him completely.

"Fun, huh? That's it? Not looking to buy?" he asks lightly. Danny's kissing down her throat now while gently fondling a breast, making her nipple perk up almost instantly.

The whole talking in code reminds her again that Steve and Chin are listening.

"Who knows, it depends what's on offer."

She's surprised and proud that her voice seems normal as she fights to open Danny's belt. He fumbles to get the remote and then rapidly scan for a damn infomercial. After what seems like two dozens chains he stops on a program praising some food processor or another, thank god for kitchen appliances. The remote is thrown on a nearby couch as Danny frames her face and looks into her eyes.

"A lot is on offer, though sometimes it comes damaged in the delivery," he says gently.

"Warranties are for wusses," Kono says with conviction, a hand over his heart. "I'm not afraid of a little damage if I really want it."

His eyes crinkle and he kisses her lightly on the mouth, and then pulls away just enough to speak right against her lips. "I guess the key is not to hurry, and see after a while if you still want it."

"Well, there's stuff I've coveted for a long time. For a while it seemed as if it was out of stock and that I'd missed my chance," she says right back, willing him to understand how serious she is.

Danny looks totally surprised. "Huh. Really?"

"A girl has needs, you know?" she says with a wink, and then pushes him down on the bed.

The voice in her ear makes Kono jump: it's Steve. "Maybe you should put the sound down on the TV, so he thinks you're sleeping."

"Come on, Champ," Danny says, his eyes raking up and down her body and it's as if he's able to reach through the fabric of her dress, the gaze hot on her skin. "You think I'd come back to my room with my fiancée who's a bombshell like Kono and we'd just tuck in to sleep?"

"Hum. I guess not."

Kono grins as she tugs Danny's pants down, the tent in the boxers very promising. Once she peels them off... well yeah, Danny's definitely big enough where it's fun. As she straddles his legs and strokes his cock lightly, Danny grips the coverlet, trying to keep the sounds in.

"What do you think we should do?" Kono asks.

"Make this realistic?" Danny answers, voice catching as she pumps him again. He looks fantastic and she wants him bad. Now.

She gets off the bed and Danny blinks and tries to catch her before she moves away. "Hey!"

"One second, I have an idea," she tells him as she fumble with the tiny clutch she carried tonight, barely big enough for a lipstick and pepper spray, and throws the content on the bed before she finds and holds up a condom with a victorious flourish.

"That kind of idea, huh?" By the look on his face, Danny seems totally in favor of that plan.

"Oh yeah. We make it loud, so someone in the corridor can hear it."

This is probably one of the craziest ideas she's ever had, but it takes two to tango.

"Do you think we can be convincing?" Danny says, beckoning Kono closer by crooking his index finger.

"What are you two planning now?" Chin sounds highly suspicious.

"The thief is expecting us to fuck, right?" Kono declares with a grin.

"Come here, then," Danny says, playing along.

"You wanna?" she asks with her most ridiculous eyebrow waggle, straddling Danny's thighs again.

"I want you so bad baby," he says, a bit too loud, playing it up, but Kono can see the need in his eyes.

"Oh yeah. I want your big cock in me," she responds in kind.

There's a choking sound, and a strangled outraged "Kono!" while Steve starts to laugh. Maybe he wouldn't laugh as much if he knew that she's rolling a condom on Danny, making him arch at her touch (but maybe he would).

"It's all yours, come and take it," Danny manages to say.

Kono can't afford to get naked, with the damn thief who could arrive any minute, so she hikes the fabric of her dress up around her waist while Danny caresses up her legs and runs a finger on the thigh holster again, before reaching around to palm her ass.

"God, you are so gorgeous," he says, breathless already.

She bought lacy underwear with strings tied in little bows at the hips and Danny pulls them undone, able to take them off even with the holster in the way. He puts them aside and tugs on her hips.

"C'mere."

She's so wet, aching to feel Danny right this moment, and it's amazing to sink down on him with a groan.

"Oh god," she say. "Yeah, yeah."

The fuck is fast and dirty, Danny gripping her hips as she rides him hard. She's usually not that loud in bed but they are still putting on a show and it comes easily enough.

"Guys, this is unnecessary, there is no one in the corridor," Chin says and Kono laughs though it catches in her throat when a particularly hard thrust by Danny turns it into a moan.

"Let them have fun," Steve admonishes and she wonders if he knows, if he can hear the wet sound of sex and the slap of skin on skin.

"Come on baby, come on," Danny urges, flushed bright pink against the pillow, watching her so intently he can't be thinking about anyone else.

Her orgasm has been building steadily and she just needs... She snakes a hand between her legs, starts to rub her clit and she's almost there, Danny snapping up in her, the moaning and cursing they both let out definitely not fake right now.

"Guys, I think that's enough. Stand by, a potential just got off the elevator," Chin says, voice clipped.

Unbelievable! She can't stop now and neither can Danny but the rush of adrenaline is what tips her over, coming hard. Danny follows just after with a long and low groan.

Kono slumps forward on Danny's chest, her whole body tingling, and they pant while Chin goes on.

"The suspect has stopped at your door, but we don't have reasonable cause until he makes a move."

Danny kisses her and squeezes her ass with a last roll of his hips, making the heat ignite again: it was great but she wants more. So much more. But it's not the time and she lifts off as the suspect knocks on the door.

"What is it?" Danny yells, tone irritated as he hurries to dispose of the condom while Kono stands up and straightens her dress, but blinks at her unknotted panties on the bed. Danny grabs them and shoves them down one of his pant pockets with a wink and it snaps Kono out of her sex-stupid haze. She takes her gun out the holster to take position near the door, holding the gun hidden behind her thigh.

"Mister Wilkins? I'm from the foundation and I'd need a moment, please."

"Yeah, it's Adam Ford, he's in the crew rooster but he came out clean on the background check. We're right next door, ready to take him if he's our guy," Steve says.

"Careful," Chin adds.

Danny is still pinkish, his shirt clinging to him more than usual because of sweat and his hair is all over the place. Kono grins: it's a good look on him that she intends to see often. He rolls his eyes at her when he reaches for his hair, running a hand through his head and mouths a "Ready?" before he opens the door.

"I was a little busy, if you know what I mean," he barks.

The man on the other side is slender but wiry, and his smile turns into a grin that he tries to hide by rubbing his nose after he takes a good look at them.

"I am sorry to interrupt," he says, sounding sheepish, "but something came up."

The suspect's finally getting to the point where he'll start to incriminate himself but suddenly all goes wrong in the blink of an eye. The guy moves insanely fast and Kono's taken by surprise and winds up with a gun to her head. She drops her own when the thief twists her arm painfully and they're facing Danny who has drawn his piece, too. Danny should take the guy down but he hesitates because she's used as a shield. The nagging little voice pipes up that this is exactly why you should not get involved with coworkers.

There's creative cursing and yelling to stand down right the fuck now from Danny and when he understands they are the police, their perp gets wild around the eyes. He's starting to pull her towards the door when it suddenly opens and there's the ominous click of Steve priming his gun and aiming it at the guy's head.

"You take the gun down right the fuck now," Steve growls more than anything.

"Let her go," Chin adds.

If Steve is already scary enough, Chin's tone is deadly and the suspect blanches at the shotgun. His hold loosens enough that Kono can twist off and knock his Beretta to the floor. The thief is on the ground a split second later, Danny getting down on him like the wrath of god.

Danny knees the guy in the kidneys as he cuffs him. "You son of a bitch," he spits with rage.

Kono is absolutely furious that this loser got the drop on her and made her look like a fool.

Chin grabs her elbow, looking concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Her pride is hurt, that's about it.

"You look a little flushed," Chin says and she has to bite her lip not to smile, remembering just why that is.

"Adrenaline," she says lightly.

Steve side-eyes her, then looks at Danny, and shit, he's got a slight frown forming. Danny gets up and Steve's gaze fixates on Danny's pocket, where Kono's panties are peaking out to Kono's total mortification. Steve then casually reaches and tucks them deeper in the pocket. Danny twists at the touch and his eyes jump from his pocket to Steve face, apprehensive. Kono can't really see Steve's eyes but it must be reassuring because Danny flushes and ducks his head with a little smile. Steve turns and raises an eyebrow meaningfully at her and she gets it, loud and clear: don't mess with the team, don't mess with _Danny_. But as he passes by her going to the door he grabs her arm and squeezes lightly, supportive in his own way.

"Come on, Chin, let's book him," he says. "You two take the jewelry back to Sasaki, see you tomorrow."

"'Kay," Danny says, still a little stunned.

"The room's paid for the night, you should enjoy a decent bed while you can," Steve adds to Danny, leading their thief out now that Chin has told him his Miranda.

Danny gapes at Steve's back and Kono starts to laugh as the door shuts behind Chin.

"You heard the boss," Kono says as Danny rapidly recovers and pulls her close, grinning wide.

"Well yeah, it's my duty to properly use the tax payer's money and everything, make sure every cent is justified." He mouths at her neck while he starts to steer her towards the bedroom part of the suite.

"You are always so conscientious," Kono says, her heartbeat skyrocketing already.

"You're professional or you're not," Danny says with a wink.

"I suggest that you thoroughly investigate the commodities," Kono says as she gets on the bed, pulling Danny with her by the shirt lapels she's been working to undo. He reaches to unclip the mike from her dress and puts a finger up to his lips as he turns the mike off. It's highly improbable that anyone is listening right now but she agrees with the sentiment.

"This time when I make you scream, it won't be for show," he promises with a predatory look that makes her spout goose bumps.

"Do your worst," she goads and they laugh as they meet for a kiss, hot and dirty.

Game on.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the Elvis Presley song
> 
> **"Can't Help Falling In Love" (1961)**
> 
> Wise men say only fools rush in  
> but I can't help falling in love with you
> 
>  
> 
> This (NC-17 version!) can be found [on LJ](http://gottalovev.livejournal.com/378052.html)


End file.
